The Dawn of Love and Time
by The Tree to Remember
Summary: I'ts about a girl who chooses love over pouplarite as she thinks on it she got used but find out more and there more story with juicy DETAILS.
1. The Unforgiving Love

Chapter 1 The Dawns Of Love and Time

"Huh? Where am I, oh hi my name is N'yasha I'm 13 and I don't really have a life I live in Tokyo, Japan all by myself, huh! Oh no I'm late for school again". She then runs out the house and in out to the driveway. " Uhm… oh hi Rick" he then looks at N'yasha, "oh…hi N'yasha" he had one of those looks on his face. "Do you need a ride" he said, she then turned around and looked at her apartment she then answered "yeah sure" she gave him a smile. **She thinks to herself: Rick's going to take me to school, ahhhhhhhh he's like the cutie of the school, he's 15 though but short hair, a little muscular and brow eyes he's really nice**. Then Rick opened the door and she got into the car about 5 minutes later "so" Rick said with a funny tone " what's happen with you". She looked over to him while he was driving "oh nothing much the normal" she said laughing, he looked over at her and then the road "so when are you going to the dance" he smiled and put his hand on the out side of the door. "I don't really know maybe next year ", she was looking down at the seat wondering about what he then says next. She looks up "why do you ask" she said looking curious. He then said "I don't have anyone to go with and I…etc, don't worry I'll think of something" he said looking a little angry. He looked at her and came really close to her face and said "were here" he got out and locked the car then he walked up to the school, N'yasha had already gotten out the car. She ran up to him "uhm.." she looked a little disappointed. "Thank. You know for the ride her to school" she then smiled and threw back her hair. Rick looked over and smiled a wicked smile " So what are you doing to night?" said Rick, she looked over and said "Nothing much and you". "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime" he then had on the wicked smile it got deeper and deeper. " I'd love to" N'yasha then smiled he said, " I'll pick you up at 3:00," said Rick. **She then though to herself: AHHHHH I can't believe he asked me out on a date.** She looked at her watch "oh…no class" she then ran up to the class room worried that she would be late as she got up the steps she ran into a couple of people. She was huffing and puffing really hard "Hi so sorry I'm late" she then sat in the back row " oh, nice of you to join us but your not late at all your 2 minutes early you can just wait" the teacher said smiling though her teeth. The classroom was empty no person in sight, so she did her homework. "Ah.lets see: 5+x7 so x is equal to 2 okay I get it now" she said while smiling. The teacher walked up to N'yasha and said "Something wrong..." she then said back "oh it's nothing really" said N'yasha. The class walked in and took their seats. "DING-DONG" the bell had rang at least 3 times she got up and walked out she waved to her teacher "bye..." she smiled and left the building. She then raced to the grounds of the school it was 3:01 pm "all ready" Rick said as he drove up. N'yasha then hoped in the car and they drove off, but by then Ray had caught up to the car but they had already driven off. Rick drove up a hill and set there he looked over toward N'yasha "huh… Do you believe in love at first sight?" Rick had said. N'yasha smiled and looked back at him " yes…yes I do believe". Then Rick got closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips and she kissed him back and they seem to be enjoying themselves very well. She then woke up in her bed wet and a little scared she heard a voice so she went to the window " hey are your awake" said Ray she rubbed her eyes and opened the window and then looked down "uhm… Ray is that you" she said.


	2. The heart lust

Chapter 2

She was in her room and Rick was right next to her. So she got up and put on some clothes over her nightclothes and then she grabbed her keys and walked out her house and ran to Ray's house. "Hey Ray are you awake" he then walked to the door " uhm… Yeah I'll be right down. He throws on a towel and walked down stairs and opened up the door. Then he embraced N'yasha with a big hug, she then began to blush she was talking really low because she was shy about it "uhm… Ray what are you doing" he then let her go **loud laughter** "oh sorry about that I tried to catch up with you but you had left before I could anything" he was smiling. " I hate to tell you (the song Kimi ga Ita Kara comes on) this but he was only using you for your looks to make Anny crazy jealous. "Ray your just saying that because your jealous, this is really, really hard for me to say because it's about you and me okay here I go Ray I dreamed about you were sitting on favorite chair and you told me good morning". Then Ray walked up to her and hugged her "I understand, I been thinking about you ever seen I saw you N'yasha" he said while still holding her in his nice strong arms he then whispered into her ears " N'yasha" she then blushed and said "yes" he said "will you be mine" she smiled and said "Yes, Ray I will" and hugged him tightly. Ray backed up and held her chin up to his and said "I'll always protect you from anyone that try's to harm you no matter what" he was smiling and then he embraced her again. He then lead her into his house "You can sleep in my room" she looked up as she closed the door "And where will you sleep Ray" he then grabbed her hand and walked her to his bed room and opened the door "don't worry about me N'yasha I'll sleep in the den down the hall it's a straight path to my room to the den okay" he was still smiling. As she got into the bed she pulled over the cover's and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't she was so sleepy it's was like murder to her. She then walked down the hall to the den where Ray's sleeping she knocked on the door **knock-knock** "uhm… Come on in N'yasha" she slowly pushed the door open she looked at Ray and then down the hall she said " I… cant uhm…" he looked at her and said "It's okay I understand" he made room for her and she slept right next to him "Ray …" he looked over his shoulder "Yes N'yasha what is it" he said "Thank you, very much by the way it's very warm here" more then 5 seconds later she fell asleep. He turned over and kissed her forehead she began to blush he smiled and said "Good night N'yasha" he then turned back over and went to sleep also. After that beautiful night of sleep then alarm went off, Ray reached up and shut it off then he reach over and rubbed her face "Hey, sleepy head wake up because if you don't were going to be late for school you now that right" he said while getting out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed "OUCH, I'm okay don't worry … what time is it Ray" he looked over and the clock "uhm... Lets see its…. 6:50" he looked at her " uhm... Okay we got 30 minutes to get there" she got up and asked her where the shower was she ran down the steps and grabbed a towel and he did the same except he stayed on the top floor and took his shower and she went down stairs and took her shower. Then after she got out she fixed breast fast she had laid out pancakes, bacon, eggs, and it only took her 5 minutes tops she glanced at the clock, which read 6:55 am. She called down Ray and they ate breast fast together she put all the dishes in the sink and they walled out the house together. They then hugged each other and went the separate ways.


	3. The Pain is gone

Chapter 3 Teen napped

He then waved good-bye he yelled "see you at 3:00 okay" she then turned around smiling "okay". All through class N'yasha daydreamed about Ray she couldn't stop thinking about he because he was so handsome with his lovely eyes you could get lost into them. She was lost in a daze she pictured them having kids and there children having children she then smiled happily. "N'YASHA!" the teacher screamed she stumbled out her chair and looked up she screamed "YES" then she looked around and she said it a little softer this time "yes, mama" the teacher eyed her and said "Get back into your seat right now and pay attention" otokonko (boy) the teacher said with angry and rage in her voice. She then got up and sat back down into her seat when the bell rang she ran out the classroom she ran into her friends they asked how much homework she had to do. "I've got 5 essay's and my hand is cramping up on me I don't think I will make it you guys" N'yasha said with some depression in her voice and a little worry. She then turned around and looked up "uhm..." as she looked up she saw HIS face, he then grabbed her wrist tightly enough to break he then said while holding her up against the wall "I see you left me last night" Rick said with rage he then slapped her and she flew to the brick wall. "I …went…out for a walk is that a crime because it sure in fucking hell at the law" he then backhanded her and she was then knocked out and he carried her on his back to the car. He then threw he into the backseat and drove off to his house, he dragged her into his house and ripped her shirt she was wearing a purple blouse but not anymore and she was wearing a black skirt he then pulled that down and pushed her up against the wall "I've always wanted you and you body, I just got lazy that's all" he then took off his shirt and undid his pants buckle "uhm…"he smirked "he's not coming … he doesn't even love you" **no she though** she looked up and as she though she began to cry she kept screaming "NO,NO,NO,NONONO!" he then threw her on the bed she grabbed the covers and she covered herself up. As Ray was walking home he saw that Rick's car was I the driveway so he went up to the house and was about to knock he then turned the knob and let him self in the house. He walked up to the bedroom and he heard voices but he stayed where he was. "Uhm...Ray where are you" she was so afraid that she couldn't stop shaking and trembling and the same time, Rick the got on top of her and said " he's not coming". Ray busted in and screamed " Get your bonnie ass off her you bastard" Ray punched the shit out of him and he left him on the floor pleading for mercury Ray grabbed her hand and lead her out the house "uhm…. cries" she couldn't stop crying (Fairyland comes on by Ayumi Hamasaki) Ray held her close he then got into Rick's car and started it up he got out and opened the door for N'yasha she got I and he walked over to the driver's side and opened the door and got in as well, then they drove off. As Ray was driving he kept looking over at N'yasha " You remember I kept my promise and I always will" ray then smiled but he wasn't really helping at all. She answered though "yes, you did and I thank you for that Ray" she was glowing hard. He then drove up to a hill and from there you can see every thing I the world the moon was glowing brightly she just couldn't stop smiling because she loved beautiful thing's, she then looked over to Ray and he too was smiling. He held her hand and then kissed it lightly she blushed as he held her close to his heart she felt his heart beat and it was more then enough to say, "I love you".


End file.
